Sylph
NOTA.- SI USTED JUEGA LEGEND ONLINE PUEDE QUE MUCHO DE LOS TÉRMINOS NO LOS CONOZCA PERO LA MECÁNICA DE CADA SECCIÓN SIGUE SIENDO LA MISMA EN AMBOS JUEGOS, NOS DISCULPAMOS POR LOS INCONVENIENTES. Sylphs '''(Sílfides, Entes o Mascotas), después del parche 2.1, los jugadores nivel 50 o superior, pueden obtener un sylph después de completar la misión Legend of the Sylphs. Esta misión requiere hablar con el NPC Azrael al este de Cloud City. The Legend of Sylphs: "Half-forgotten texts speak the power of the gods' Immortal Souls, and how their spirits gathered in a holy land to become Sylphs possessing the power of the divine... Legends say that those who acquire the aid of a Sylph tap in to a power beyond imagination with the ability to wage war on a mythic scale" Sylphs Los Sylphs son seres elementales que ayudan al jugador en la batalla. Hay 6 tipos de elementos sobre los que se basan los Sylphs actualmente, los Sylph sólo puede ser de un solo elemento (en un futuro se incluirán fusiones de estos). Hay un total de 18 Sylphs, 3 de cada elemento por las evoluciones de su primer fase. Fusiones Liberadas a partir del parche 4.5, es el limite actual al cual llegan los sylphs. Por el momento la única fusión disponible es la de luz + oscuridad, en un futuro estarán las otras 4 disponibles. para poder tener estas fusiones principalmente se necesita tener dos sylphs de color naranja y de segunda evolución aparte de los materiales necesarios que únicamente se pueden conseguir en eventos de paga. Nota.- los Sylph con un * en el nombre no han sido liberados aun. Información General Los Sylphs activados, ganan EXP de las mismas formas a como el jugador lo hace. Sólo se puede tener un Sylph activo a la vez. Algunos puntos se añaden a todos atributos del Sylph después de subir de nivel, y ganan otros 5 puntos que se pueden asignar de forma manual a los atributos que prefiera en jugador o de forma automática. Se puede cambiar el nombre de los Sylphs haciendo clic en el enlace "Change" para así renombrar al Sylph como el jugador desea o puede dejar el nombre que tienen por default los sylphs Cuando se asignan estos puntos, los Sylph obtienen estadísticas adicionales que aumenta su Battle Rating haciéndolos más fuertes. Así que, el BR delos Sylph es igual a: Los puntos otorgados por atributos + El BR base . Los Sylph se pueden obtener al derrotar otros Sylph en el Sylph Atoll para recolectar Sylph Essence. También puede obtener un Sylph Seal después de ganar una batalla contra un Sylph en el Sylph Atoll. Son necesarias 60 Sylph Essence para intercambiar por un Sylph Seal de la misma clase que las esencias. Cuatro tipos de Sylph Seal están disponibles, Viento, Agua, Fuego, y Electricidad. El jugador tiene la oportunidad de obtener un Sylph Seal común (blanco) poco frecuente(verde) o uno raro (azul). Los Sylphs extras se pueden colocar sobre los pedestales de la granja para que mediten y asi ganar EXP. De vez en cuando puede ayudar a acelerar esta meditación cuando muestran un icono de una gema roja en ellos. También puede hacer eso con los Sylph de sus amigos al visitar sus granjas. Si el jugador hace esto aumenta la amistad entre el y su amigo. Los Sylphs en batallas Los Sylph son similares a las tropas, ayudan al jugador en todas las situaciones de combate. Durante las batallas, el Sylph gana Aweking Points después de un cierto intervalo de tiempo. Cuando se tiene 3.000 Puntos o la figura a la derecha del HP del jugador llena puede cambiar a modo Sylph, puede hacer esto haciendo clic en el botón Aweking a la izquierda del circulo del HP del jugador o pulsando la barra espacia dora en el teclado. Esta acción genera una onda de energía que inflige daño a todos los enemigos, el jugador al transformarse en el Sylph, Se le concederá nuevas habilidades para que las use en la batalla. Cada ronda en el que el jugador este transformado consume algunos puntos del awake, y cuando se reducen a cero, la transformación se acaba. Las habilidades en la forma de transformación no afectan al Rage del jugador El jugador puede cancelar su transformación en cualquier momento aun cuando tenga puntos de awake haciendo clic en el botón "Cancelar". Los Sylph en su forma dormida(pasiva) no puede ser objetivo de los ataques de los jugadores u otros Sylphs durante el combate. Pero si el HP del jugador se reduce a 0 antes de que se transforme en su Sylph o en su forma ya transformada el jugador sera derrotado. Encantando Sylphs En la pestaña Encantar, Los Sylph pueden ser encantados con el uso de Sylph Sepulcrums para subir sus atributos pero no se podrán elegir cuales subir. el mejorar los atributos hacen mas eficaz la conversión de las estadísticas primarias del Sylph (Strength, Intellect, Defense, and Endurance) en las estadísticas de batalla (Matk, Patk, PDEF, MDEF y HP). Las fórmulas son (esto solo es una especulación): Ataque fisico (PATK) = .0015 × (Strength del personaje × strength Apptitude del sylph) Defensa Fisica (PDEF) = .00051 × (Armor del personaje × Armor Aptitude + Strength del personaje × Strength Aptitude) Ataque Magico (MATK) = .001746 × (Intellect del personaje × Intellect Aptitude) Defensa MAgica (MDEF) = .0011 × (Defense del personaje × Defense Aptitude + Intellect del personaje × Intellect Aptitude) Vida (HP) = .002833 × (Endurance del personaje × Edurance Aptitude) + Endurance Base del sylph La base del HP es diferente para cada sylph no importa el color (blanco/verde/azul/purpura/naranja). Resistencias Elementales Los Sylph tienen Puntos de Resistencia contra los elementos de la naturaleza. Si el valor de la resistencia del Sylph es positivo, se reduce el daño recibido de ese elemento, y si es negativa, aumenta el daño recibido de ese elemento. Enguir Sylphs En la pestaña '''Engulf, los Sylph pueden ser engullidos por otro Sylph para ganar EXP. La Sylph secundaria da 50% de su EXP total al sylph primario. Esto no afecta a transmitir los encantamientos, actualizaciones, o skills del sylph primario. Se puede pagar un extra de 50 Balens para obtener el 100% de EXP de la sylph secundaria. Actualizar Sylphs En la pestaña Upgrade, los jugadores pueden actualizar su Sylph usando Mahra y Adv. Mahra. Cada Mahra vale 10 puntos y se puede obtener rara vez la bendición de una Sylph que le da 50 puntos en lugar de solo 10. También puede pagar 35 Balens para actualizar 1 sola vez hora o 700 Balens para actualizar 20 veces. El precio no aumenta por la actualización que tenga el Sylph.. Los Sylphs comienzan con una estrella. Una vez que un Sylph blanco, verde, azul, púrpura o rareza alcanza las 5 estrellas, este puede pasar al nivel siguiente de actualización (Eje. un Sylph blanco 5 estrellas pasara a ser uno verde de una 1 estrella). Cuando se actualiza un Sylph púrpura de cinco estrellas, se convierte en uno Naranja. Un Sylph naranja ya no tendrá ningún número de estrellas y no puede ser mejorado aún más. Sin embargo, después de que el Sylph naranja se transforma en la segunda Evolución, estén vuelve a estar disponibles para actualizarse de nuevo, ganando estrellas. Una vez que una Sylph naranja alcanza las cinco estrellas al volver a usar mahra en el para seguir actualizándolo este en lugar de convertirse en uno Rojo, este sigue siendo uno naranja pero en lugar de estrellas tendrá una media luna creciente, Refinando Sylphs (Evolucionar) en la pestaña Refining, los jugadores pueden evolucionar a sus sylph a la siguiente fase. Para evolucionar a la segunda fase, el Sylph necesita ser de un grado Epico (purpura), tener los materiales necesarios y ser nivel +60. Para evolucionar a la tercera fase necesita tener un grado Legendario(naranja), tener los materiales necesarios y ser nivel 80. Los materiales para la primera evolución pueden ser obtenidos de los eventos Sky Trial, Sylph Expedition, y God Descent, ademas de eventos donde se pueden comprarlos. Los materiales para la segunda evolución son mas difíciles ya que al momento solo pueden ser conseguidos en Purgatory maze (Moon Dust y Divinity Stone) y en la tienda del evento mensual Chaos Wars (Moon Rock). Fusiones(Merge) En la pestaña Merge, los jugadores pueden fusionar a dos Sylphs para obtener uno mas poderoso con los elementos de ambos Sylphs. Existen dos fusiones para cada de las 3 combinaciones, Para la primera se necesitan que ambos Sylph estén en un grado Legendario (naranja) y tener los materiales necesarios ademas de tener que ser nivel 70. Para la segunda fusión los sylphs deben ser de calidad Mítica (rojo) tener los materiales y deben ser nivel 80. Las fusiones de Sylphs legendarias (freya,Tyr, Loki) se pueden evolucionar en sus versiones Miticas (frigga,Thor,Odin) solo se necesita completar los requisitos 5000 moon rock, 5000 moon dust, 100 emblemas y 50 millones de oro. Skills (Habilidades) Hay tres formas diferentes en que los Sylph utilizan sus habilidades: D'ormida junto al Jugador (sin Transformar):' El sylph utiliza sus habilidades cada dos rondas. Los daños que hace el sylph con estas habilidades se basa en las estadísticas de la sylph y no las estadísticas del héroe. Estos ataques son automáticos, elegidos al azar, y no pueden ser controlados. En esta forma no puede ser blanco de ataque de otros jugadores o Sylphs. Despierto (transformado): El ataque del Sylph se añaden a la MATK (si la clase héroe es mago) o PATK (si la clase héroe es Caballero o Archer) del jugador. La HP del Sylph y el HP del jugador se unen. Los ataques en esta forma son controlados por el jugador. Cuando una Sylph esta por despertar, emite una onda de energía que daña a todos los enemigos. Este primer ataque es gratis y no utiliza puntos de despertar. Pero este ataque añade diez segundos de enfriamiento al delphic attack del Sylph. Como se señaló anteriormente, si una Sylph Despierto se le reduce a cero el HP , no sólo el Sylph es derrotado, si no que también el jugador. En el Sylph Arena: El Sylph sólo utilizan sus estadísticas (no se fusionan con las del jugador). Los ataques son automáticos y basado en el orden que les de el jugador en la arena antes de entrar en batalla. El Orden para atacar se basa en el Battle Rating que tengan los sylph en las batallas y va del mayor al menor para decidir esto. por lo que es muy importante para la estrategia a usar dentro de las batallas en la Sylph arena. Aprendiendo Skills Cada Sylph comienza con tres Skills diferentes que se pueden utilizar durante las batallas. Aunque se muestran cinco ranuras para mas skill, sólo tres disponibles inicialmente. Los Skills adicionales pueden ser comprados. Es posible comprar Sylph Skill Scrolls para que los Sylph puedan aprender mas habilidades. Solo pueden Comprarse Skills para el modo despierto de los Sylph, para el modo dormido no se puede. Los Sylph comienza con tres Skills activas más un pasivo, el Sylph debe ser nivel 55 para aprender mas Skills. estos Skills se pueden comprar con Balens en la Mystery Shop. Cuando se aprende un nuevo Skill, este reemplazará a una Skill ya conocida por el Sylph. Esto se puede evitar activando la casilla New Slot antes de aprender el Skill comprado. Esta opción requiere un pago extra de 300 Balens/Unbound Balens. El aprendizaje de una Skill destruye el rollo de esa skill en el proceso, por lo cual no se puede volver a utilizar el mismo rollo. Equipo De Los Sylphs En el parche 3.4 parte 1, se añadieron los equipos para los sylph como una nueva manera de aumentar el BR del Sylph. Hay un total de 6 equipos, que se pueden fabricar en herrería consumiendo solo 400 Sylph Equipment Shards. Con estos equipos, los jugadores pueden encantar, colocar gemas, refinar lo e incluso actualizar el grado a uno mas fuerte. Sólo los Sylph con calidad rara (azul) pueden usar equipos. 'Encantando El Equipo (Enchant)' En esta sub-pestaña, los jugadores pueden agregar y aumentar los stats de los equipos. Cada intento de encantar consume 3 Glint of Magic y 3 Magical Moonlight. Al similar que al Holy Forge, hay una barra de bendición, que se llena cada que el encantar falla, y aumenta la tasa de éxito para el siguiente intento. 'Colocando Gemas En En Equipo (Socketing)' En esta sub-pestaña, los jugadores pueden colocar gemas especiales, llamadas Divinity Souls, en los equipos de los sylph. Inicialmente, los equipos azules tienen solo una ranura disponible y otra que puede ser desbloqueada mediante el uso de Soul Socketing Rods. Cada que se actualiza el equipo, una nueva ranura se desbloquea. estas gemas puede ser obtenidas al sintetizar un cofre en el blacksmith. el cofre da una divinity soul nivel 1 de un atributo al azar 'Refinando El Equipo (Refine)' En esta sub-pestaña, los jugadores pueden usar 4 Golden Holy Water, inicialmente para desbloquear 3 estadísticas adicionales para el equipo, y después de eso, para cambiar esas estadísticas. funciona del mismo modo que el refinamiento de los equipos del jugador. También es posible utilizar 45 Balens para bloquear las estadísticas que se deseen, por lo que no se perderá durante el refinamiento. 'Actualizando El Equipo (Upgrade)' En esta sub-pestaña, los jugadores pueden mejorar el equipo de los Sylph en formas más poderosas. Después de la actualización, el encantamiento se vuelve a cero, pero las gemas colocadas y las ranuras para mas gemas no se pierden. para poder actualizar los equipos, deben tener el máximo nivel de encantamiento (azul+10, purpura +20 y naranja +24). Tabla De EXP Necesaria Por Cada Nivel |}